


Поздравляем, вы умерли!

by Queen_of_the_Tambourine



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Tambourine/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Tambourine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>нельзя так просто взять и спокойно умереть</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поздравляем, вы умерли!

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ау-фест 2013

Кюхён закинул одну ногу на другую и задумчиво разглядывал человека перед собой. Некто, полтора часа назад представившийся как Чжоу Ми, сгорбившись сидел за небольшим столом из тёмного дерева. На столе утомительно медленно тикали какие-то странные часы без делений. Чжоу Ми бросил на стрелки быстрый и обеспокоенный взгляд и снова начал строчить что-то на бумаге перед ним. 

Вздохнув как можно громче, Кюхён поменял ноги и скрипнул жестким стулом, привлекая к себе внимание. Не помогло. С тем же успехом он, видимо, мог бы швырнуть этот стул в белую стену напротив и проверить её на прочность.

— Гхм, — откашлялся он. Его голос эхом отскочил от голых стен и повис где-то под низким зеркальным потолком. 

— Ничего не понимаю, — пробормотал Чжоу Ми, отвлекаясь от заполнения бумаг только для того, чтобы уткнуться в монитор новехонького компьютера. У Кюхёна на работе тоже были такие — последняя модель.

Кюхён в очередной раз осмотрелся в помещении. Полтора часа назад он пришел в себя в неуютной комнатке, занимаемой одним столом с компьютером, двумя стульями, большим шкафчиком с черными ящиками и двухместным плешивым диванчиком. Диван стоял около небольшого окна, наглухо закрытого жалюзи. Развернуться в комнате было решительно негде. 

Из-за белых стен Кюхён было подумал, что очнулся в больнице, и обрадовался. Ему не хотелось нелепо умереть во время банковского ограбления (и так далеко от дома!), нагрубив особенно нервному типу с блестящим автоматом. А ведь мама говорила ему, что нельзя злить поваров и людей с оружием. А разозлился грабитель не на шутку и разрядил очередь из пуль Кюхёну в грудь. Не об этом он мечтал, когда в прошлом году устраивался программистом в банк в Китае. Об этом Кюхён успел подумать за секунду до отключки. Он даже не успел ничего почувствовать, или, возможно, просто уже не помнил. Говорят, так бывает от шока. Но злые глаза грабителя до сих пор словно следили за каждым его движением.

Очнувшись, Кюхён с радостью принял Чжоу Ми за врача, тем более что говорил тот тихо и приятно улыбался. На мгновение ему показалось, что хвалёная китайская медицина все-таки спасла его. Кто знал, может, хитрая нация уже научилась вынимать килограммы свинца из груди и ставить людей на ноги? Однако через минуту Чжоу Ми предложил ему кофе и почти радостно сообщил, что Кюхён умер.

— Ещё кофе? Или, может, хотите чай? — вдруг встрепенулся Чжоу Ми, вспомнив про своего посетителя. — У меня есть отличный молочный улун! — Он вскочил и суетливо забегал перед шкафчиком, хлопая выдвижными ящиками. Кюхён многозначительно молчал. 

Жизнь после смерти оказалась утомительной и скучной, к тому же слишком походила на средненькую жизнь простого обывателя. Ни тебе прыжков по облакам, ни прекрасных нимф и ангелов с арфами, ни небесного тенниса и клевых знаменитостей с тобой в одном Раю. Вместо этого: высокий молодой китаец, заполняющий кучу бумажек, мрачный и унылый кабинет, бесконечный кофе и молочный улун. 

Тем временем Чжоу Ми залил заварку кипятком из чайника, у которого не было ни одного провода, поэтому для Кюхёна так и осталось загадкой, чем он нагревался. Чаю ему, в общем-то, не хотелось. После трёх щедрых кружек кофе больше жидкости просто не влезало, но Кюхён принял кружку с чаем, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять.

— Небольшая ошибочка с бумагами о Вашем переводе, — наконец-то пояснил Чжоу Ми. По делу он заговорил впервые. А то всё кофе, чай да зефир. — В моем путевом листе для Вас предусмотрено немедленно отправление… куда следует. Но в системе уже другие данные, — он громко постучал пальцем по монитору.

— Что значит «куда следует»? — устало спросил Кюхён, отодвигая от себя чай, и стараясь не обращать внимания на розовую надпись через всю кружку: «Поздравляем, наконец-то Вы умерли!».

Чжоу Ми в негодовании взглянул на него и указал аккуратным длинным пальцем в потолок. Его отражение в нём насмешливо тыкало вниз.

— А сейчас я где?

— В Чистилище, конечно. Но мы называем это место Городом, — ответил Чжоу Ми. — А чай не понравился, что ли? — уточнил он после паузы намного более беспокойно, чем рассуждая про системную ошибку.

— Так в чем проблема? — нетерпеливо уточнил Кюхён, придвигая стул вплотную к столу ровно напротив растерявшегося Чжоу Ми. — Давай, что там надо давать, и я пошел, поехал или полетел. Как у вас тут все устроено?

Кюхён протянул руку вперед, пытаясь выхватить у Чжоу Ми лист бумаги, над которым тот корпел последний час.

— Все устроено так, как надо, — важно ответил Чжоу Ми и убрал все бумаги со стола в ящик. — Проблема только в том, что Вас туда не ждут. 

— Как это? 

— Придется задержаться здесь, чтобы отработать все свои грехи. — Чжоу Ми сверился со строчками на мониторе. — Лет двести.

— Да не может быть.

— Я тоже удивился. Ещё с утра Вам полагалась загробная жизнь среднего класса, а теперь Вы ещё нам и должны. 

Кюхён сделал несколько вдохов и выдохов, стараясь не замечать ничего и никого вокруг себя. Он мысленно перебрал в голове все любимые хиты, для успокоения, но и это не помогло. 

— Кому я должен?

— Нашей компании, — пожал плечами Чжоу Ми. — Мы предоставляем услуги по устройству в загробной жизни.

— А без вас никак? — ехидно уточнил Кюхён. 

— Нет.

Разговор, казалось, зашел в тупик. Чжоу Ми чего-то ждал, а Кюхён даже не знал, стоит ли ему ждать ли ещё что-то. Часы на столе неравно звякнули несколько раз. Как по команде, Чжоу Ми посмотрел в сторону двери, и та открылась. В щель просунулась чья-то темноволосая голова с увесистой папкой в руке. 

— Наконец-то! — воскликнул Чжоу Ми, выразив этим и чувства Кюхёна, который был рад увидеть ещё кого-то. Тоже покойник? 

— Едва нашел! Понятия не имею, как твоя папка оказалась у меня в архивах, — сказал гость, полностью просовываясь в комнату. Его внушительные брови сложились в «домик», когда он заметил Кюхёна. — Почему твой дневной клиент все ещё тут? — Почти чёрные глаза буквально впились в Кюхёна. — Это ведь из банковских в Китае? 

Чжоу Ми кивнул и виновато развел руками:

— С остальными без проблем, как всегда. Раскидал всех по заслугам, никакой путаницы, а тут… — Он поморщился.

— Скоро ещё вызов, — загадочно напомнил неизвестный.

— Я помню, Шивон, спасибо, — отозвался Чжоу Ми, принимая папку. — Надо уже давно перестать возиться с бумажками и окончательно перейти на электронную базу данных. 

— Некоторые в компьютерах будут сто лет разбираться, — заметил Шивон, широко улыбаясь. Кюхёну количество его зубов и их белизна показалась излишней, тем более, что она запросто могла слиться с белыми стенами комнаты. — Например, наш любимый Донхэ.

— Хёкджэ до сих пор включает за него компьютер?

— Я заглядывал к ним в кабинет сегодня, угадай, кто печатал отчеты? — Шивон сделал загадочное лицо, хотя даже Кюхён уже понял ответ, и в растягивании интриги смысла не видел, но, похоже, в этом месте бесконечное время тратить и так было некуда.

Чжоу Ми тоже догадался и добродушно засмеялся:

— Только сейчас понял, что очень давно с ними не виделся. Даже если у нас вызов в одно и то же место, их след простывает раньше, чем я успею забрать первую душу.

— Если бы у меня был свой карманный демон, который бы за меня ещё и отчеты писал, я бы тоже быстро справлялся с работой, — вздохнул Шивон и, помахав на прощание, скрылся за дверью.

Кюхён от любопытства едва не свалился со стула.

— У вас тут есть демоны? 

— Здесь только один, — пояснил Чжоу Ми. — Обычно они с нами не работают. Они нас едят и считают деликатесом. — Его широкие плечи содрогнулись от образов, возникших в голове. Он поморщился и вернулся на свое место.

Кюхён украдкой заметил на папке свое имя и какие-то даты и числа. Две даты были, без сомнения, датами его рождения и смерти. 

— Сейчас разберемся! — радостно пообещал Чжоу Ми, раскрывая папку. Уже через минуту он начал хмуриться и поджимать губы. — Ничего не понимаю. Может, я что-то упустил? Только бы понять, как я мог это сделать. И, главное, где.

— В чем дело? — Кюхён заерзал на месте.

— Не вижу у Вас в деле ничего, что должно мешать скорейшему отправлению из Чистилища.

— Вот я тоже так думаю, — победно фыркнул Кюхён. Забрезжила надежда вскоре покинуть эту комнату, которая выглядела как психушка не только из-за чисто-белых стен, но и из-за разговоров в ней.

— Вы точно никого не убивали? 

Кюхён выгнул бровь:

— Нет.

— Точно-точно? — без доли иронии уточнил Чжоу Ми. — Даже чуть-чуть? 

— Как же я мог забыть! — Кюхён всплеснул руками и едва не запрокинулся назад вместе со стулом. — Пара младенцев и девственница считаются? Дело три недели назад было, из головы уже вылетело! — выпалил он самым серьезным тоном, на который был способен в этот момент.

Чжоу Ми облегченно выдохнул и радостно хлопнул в ладоши несколько раз:

— Ну вот и славно, что все разрешилось… Постойте, Вы же не шутите?

Кюхён оперся локтями на стол и спрятал лицо в ладонях, выпуская протяжный стон. Чжоу Ми неловко похлопал его по плечу, потянувшись через стол. 

— Может, вы воровали? Или обижали детей? Воровали у детей? 

Кюхён покачал головой, не поднимая взгляда. Чжоу Ми перебирал листы из его дела, внимательно вчитываясь в строчки.

— Бесплатно скачивали музыку и софт? А маму любили?

— А если маму не любишь и качаешь софт, за это теперь в Ад отправляют? — Кюхён встряхнулся и попытался пригладить встопорщенные волосы.

Чжоу Ми убрал личное дело в папку и отодвинул в её сторону; с неуловимой грустью он взглянул на остывший улун в кружке Кюхёна и наконец-то ответил:

— В Ад сейчас никого так просто не отправляют. Места надо заранее резервировать, — говорил он буднично. — Ещё и умирать раньше времени нельзя — простоишь в очереди. А Вы, уважаемый Чо Кюхён, вдруг в Ад собрались ни с того ни с сего. — Чжоу Ми осуждающе покачал головой.

— Тогда почему я вашей конторе ещё что-то должен? — Кюхён нахмурился и потёр виски. Вот уж чего он не ожидал, так это головных болей после смерти. Зачем вообще умирать, если разницы не видно? Фирма могла бы сделать это одним из своих слоганов. Все равно лучше, чем «Поздравляем…!». 

— Я простой агент, — сказал Чжоу Ми и улыбнулся. Он бросил на Кюхёна извиняющийся взгляд. — И если система говорит мне, что Вас надо оставить здесь на двести лет, то мне придется это сделать. Бумажные документы не считаются авторитетом при принятии решения. Мы всегда ориентируемся на электронные данные.

Кюхён застонал, не в силах что-либо ответить на это. Он взглянул на окно, сквозь жалюзи которого пробивался дневной свет, и поймал себя на мысли, что было бы неплохо просто выйти из этого места через это большое отверстие в стене. 

— Можете попробовать, — вдруг сказал посмертный агент Кюхёну, перехватив его мысли ещё на полдороги. — Почему-то в последнее время очень популярен этот способ ухода от проблем. Но, пожалуйста, подождите ещё немного, и я выдам Вам ключи от корпоративного жилья, талоны на питание и телефон. После этого можете покинуть здание компании через окно, но я бы воспользовался лифтом. 

Чжоу Ми говорил это с такой неподдельной заботой и нелепой улыбкой, что Кюхёну захотелось вылить на его колени холодный чай, чтобы тот хоть чуточку расшевелился и перестал улыбаться так, будто не только жизнь, но и смерть человека перед ним только что пошла уродливыми трещинами.

— Я думал, после смерти в еде уже нет нужды, — сказал Кюхён, пытаясь скрыть своё негодование и разочарование.

— Есть не обязательно, но тогда Вам тут будет совсем скучно, — с готовностью ответил Чжоу Ми, словно у него где-то под столом был прилеплен листочек с FAQ.

— Мда, чашка риса или батон скрасят мне двести лет лучше компьютера.

— Именно! — без тени сарказма откликнулся агент.

За его спиной что-то зашумело, закряхтело, щелкнуло. Кюхён бросил туда ленивый взгляд, и увидел, как Чжоу Ми вытащил из блестящего черного ящика небольшую коробку синего цвета с жизнерадостным слоганом компании на крышке. Он проверил содержимое, кивнул и придвинул коробку к краю стола.

Взгляд Кюхёна в очередной раз невольно зацепился за «Поздравляем, наконец-то Вы умерли!», когда он снимал крышку. Внутри оказались, как и обещано, талоны из плотной розоватой бумаги, два жёлтых ключа с биркой и простенький кнопочный телефон. Кюхён неуверенно вытащил ключи и сунул их в один карман джинсов, а телефон — в другой. 

— И лично от меня! — воскликнул Чжоу Ми, торжественно извлекая из другого ящика пёструю розовую книжечку. — Моя новая книга-гид «Это прекрасное Чистилище»! — Агент аж зарделся, презентуя своё творчество. — Здесь все о том, где можно поесть, куда сходить, с кем познакомиться. 

Кюхён лениво листал глянцевые страницы, похожие на чей-то бумажный дневник с коллажами из фотографий. Страницы пестрели едой, странными объектами местной архитектуры, счастливыми лицами Чжоу Ми и надписями на каком-то странном языке. Только в этот момент Кюхён понял, что может прочитать написанное, и даже спокойно говорил все это время с агентом, но не на китайском языке. Видимо, очередная «странность» и без того безумного местечка. Но того, что так было намного проще, отрицать было нельзя.

— Ваша квартира напротив здания фирмы, если выходить через главные двери. К сожалению, если выходить в окно, то придется сделать крюк, а я боюсь, что Вы заблудитесь, — заботливо пояснил Чжоу Ми. — Когда начальство определит, чем Вы будете заниматься, кто-нибудь доставит Вам должностные инструкции. Скорее всего, мы будем работать вместе, потому что мне очень нужен помощник, — добавил он.

— Мне кажется, что я рехнулся, — честно признался Кюхён, поднимаясь с насиженного места с коробкой в руках. — И нахожусь в каком-то наркотическом бреду, которому лучше подчиниться, иначе не получу удовольствия.

— Ну что вы, все гораздо лучше, — отмахнулся Чжоу Ми. — Вы — умерли!


End file.
